


How can I not love you? - Feels Ficlett

by Beraias



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mystery Skellies!, You decide who is who., so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beraias/pseuds/Beraias
Summary: This was a little song ficlett I wrote in a couple hours, using lyrics from "How can I not love you?" by.. Joy Enriquez. Loved the song and got inspired to write this little thing.
I don't give a name, or a gender to either of them. So you tell me, who do YOU think they are? What do you think happened? I love to hear theories ^^
Yes the relationships don't make sense, it's not supposed to ;P





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/12L2Nc4tbnJOe_hV0TV16lpQgDv9_m2jUeHeWCAody5c/edit Go here if you want to see fancier text edits.

The wind blows cold as a lone skeleton stands solitary in the night.  Above the skeleton, the cavernous ceiling above is alight with crystals and gemstones of various colors, with a single hole, roughly 5 feet in diameter, in the ceiling that let down a solitary shaft of moonlight from the surface above. It was to this shaft of moonlight and that hole so high up that the skeleton gaze it’s gaze.  Eyes alighted with purple magic, as the skeleton moved a hand up, as if it was reaching for the moon itself. Words came from throat conjured of that same purple magic that gave it form..

 

“Can.. not.. touch.. Can.. not.. hold... can... not.. be... to..gether…” Words flowed in tone that held sorrow and choked with longing.. As purple magic swirled up and up, forming outline of another that looked so similar to the one standing there, though the bones of the illusion were thicker, more masculine in appearance.

 

“Cannot love... cannot kiss... cannot... have each other…”  Reaching.. The standing skeleton seemed to be reaching for the illusion while the illusion remained just out of the skeleton’s reach.

 

_“Must.. be strong.. must let go..”_ Echoed words around the skeleton, echoing orders, commands, things likely said to the skeleton before..

 

“How Can I not say... what our hearts must know?”  The Skeleton continued, singing almost to the illusion, though the illusion seemed to have a look upon it’s face that spoke of a feeling unknown, perhaps not reciprocated? 

 

“How can I not love you?!”  The skeleton called out in tone choked with longing and anger now as they sank to the ground.

 

“What do I tell my heart?!” the skeleton asked nothing at all... 

 

“When do I not want you.. Here in my arms?” The illusion slowly fading as the magic formed small tears in the void, showing memories of times long ago..

 

“How does one waltz away, from all of the memories?”  Questions to the voices that died down, then to the slowly fading illusion..

 

“How do I not miss you..?”  The skeleton fell to their knees, the last words a barest whisper,  “..When you are gone..?”

 

For a few moments the skeleton sobbed there in the snow beneath the moonlight, words soft and filled with a tone of sorrow and anguish.

 

“Cannot dream, cannot share, sweet and tender moments.. Cannot feel, how we feel, I must pretend it's over..” The illusion in purple magic made it’s own window, showing the skeleton with three smaller ones, laughing and playing, as if to tell them that they had something they needed to be their for..

 

“I.. Must be brave and.. I.. I must go on.. I.. must not say what we've known all along..” The skeleton rubbed light blue tears from sockets, as they looked up, at the window the illusion had opened, feeling the purple magic caress their cheek bones.

 

“I.. Love you.. I miss you, always...”  The skeleton whispered as the magic faded back into their body.. 

 

“I will protect them.. For you..” The skeleton said softly to the cold, night air as they began to walk away, leaving behind a small tombstone bearing a name in a language that was nothing but symbols and hands.


End file.
